Sputnik, mi amor-
by Nymus
Summary: AU. Sting should be more careful about things he do drunk. Translation of my own fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

He was at a party. Why the hell was he at a party?! Surrounded of people, noises and smells. He didn't even know anybody in that damn place. Well, he actually know some people by sight because they shared classes, but he didn't speak with them. What was he thinking when he thought it was a good idea? Oh, of course. It wasn't a what but a who. He was suddenly interested in new ways of socialization when he heard that certain person would be there. At least, he wasn't wrong with that. He already had seen him walking between the people, accompanied with his friends. And, as always, he just watched him from afar. Trying to be invisible. Good thing was that, at least, the place was huge. It was a big house with two floors and dozens of rooms, where was easy to be unnoticed.

Well, since he was already there, he should at least try to have fun. He started to move through the wave of people, in search of something to do. Maybe, if luck was with him, he could even talk with…

Oh. There he was. Sitting on the couch of the living room, laughing with his two friends about who knows what. He got close to them to hear the conversation, taking care of keep himself out of sight. It wasn't really hard for him, because he had years of experience after all.

"This night seems very animated" said a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's true, I see more people than usually. It must be because the year is just starting" answered another blonde, with long hair this time.

"This is the best time! We're starting the year and we don't have any worries" added the third man, who had green hair and big muscles.

"You never have worries, Orga" the second guy teased him and the blonde laughed, while the other one looked at them with an annoyed face "Now that I remember… I have an idea"

"What kind of idea?"

"Since our friend Sting has a reputation to keep this year, let's make a bet"

"A bet?"

"Yes, you know… Things happened and I found out that there would be someone new at this party. One of these people that you never see at this kind of event.

"And how it is related to me?"

"Well, I thought that he would be a good challenge for your ladies man reputation" What was he listening?

" Oh? What is he like?" asked the blonde after a short pause.

"He's about your height, more or less, black hair, he studies something with computers" WHAT!?

"I don't remember seeing someone like that"

"He's not a person that you notice. Also, I have no memory of him at one of these parties" They were talking about him!? Making bets ABOUT HIM!?

"Do you want me to accept without knowing who is him? What if he's hideous?

"Bah, he's not that bad. Also, that makes it more interesting, right?"

"I don't trust you at all, Lohr. But I guess I can stand it, whatever it is"

"So, we have a bet?" said the other one, with a smirk.

"Of course! I never reject a dare!"

He wasn't supposed to be that way! Why he always ended interested on idiots? He seemed nice from a distance. Of course, everyone seemed nice from a distance. It was the first time that he heard him saying more than two words and he already discovered all that he needed to know. He was so upset that he didn't notice when he moved away from them. He ended near the table where was placed all the alcohol that the host had considered necessary to provide to his guests.

He took one the glasses that was there and, without even looking at it, drank it all. For once, he didn't mind the burning sensation running down his throat. Why was he so upset, after all? Yes, of course, it wasn't pleasant to be the aim of a bet, but it wasn't that great. Was he going to get drunk until he forgets? That wasn't something he would do. Bah. He should just leave by now. In the end, he wasn't enjoying the party nor relaxing. With a sigh, he left the cup on its place and turned around to get out of there. He shouldn't have come. Not for a reason so stupid. Not for someone so worthless.

" Hey, are you leaving early? The party is just starting!" His way to the exit was then blocked by the very same person that was on his mind. With his characteristic smile. So, he had already found him…

"I've lost the interest" he answered, trying to avoid him to reach the exit.

"Really? So, let me make it interesting for you again"

Rogue hesitated. I didn't want to get involved with that bet. But, on the other hand… Did it really matter? He always could say that he had been drunk. And he also could… Oh. Of course. Why he never thought of it before?

"Ok"

Probably the alcohol that he drank before had something to do, as well as his annoyance. He doubted that he would have followed his game under any other circumstances. They moved away from the table, to avoid being disturbed. They spoke about trite things for a lot of time and Rogue discovered himself enjoying the conversation. It was a shame that he had already decided that the blonde was an idiot. Otherwise, maybe he would have even liked him.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow they ended up kissing in the middle of a corridor. He had a bitter taste on his tongue. He almost forgot his master plan at some point. Almost. By the time they arrived to one of the bedroom of the second floor, his pride was the only thing stopping him of losing his mind while he locked the door.

* * *

And... that. I've never written something like this before. I'm so, so ashamed... I'll update it some day (probably 2 or 3 days after I update the spanish one). Also, I kept the spanish title because it's a hint.

As always, if you find any error please let me know.

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

I'm sorry, I know what you wanted but...

* * *

When Sting Eucliffe woke up next morning, he was alone and had a slight headache. It wasn't his only pain. He sat on the bed growling and mussing his hair, while he was remembering what had happened that night. Things weren't like he thought they would, but he wasn't complaining. His companion was a surprise after all. Where was he? He needed to speak with him again. He was getting dressed when he remembered that everything started with a drunk bet. He wasn't supposed to feeling so good. He should be grateful that he woke up alone and avoided awkward conversations. However, the true was that the only thing running through his head was where the other man had gone.

The blonde left the room and went downstairs, still thoughtful. It was early and almost everyone that spent the night there were still sleeping whenever they had fallen. He found Orga resting on a couch and he awoke him with a kick. Rufus appeared out of nowhere a few minutes later. The black haired man wasn't there.

"It seems like we have a winner. I wasn't sure that you could do it, to tell the truth. The emo never speak with anyone. But we saw you last night. Where is him, by the way?"

Sting shrugged, still lost deep on his reflections. He thought he saw him laughing a few times, before they started with more interesting things. He had thought his smile was cute. He really thought that? He believed he didn't have drunk enough to start seeing things. He needed to speak with him again. Sober this time. He wanted to know if he just imagined the warm sensation from the last night. There was something else on his drink?

"Oh? Were you left behind this time, Eucliffe? I'm sure he was ashamed when he woke up"

Would it be true? But he had no reasons to be ashamed… In any case, the only one that should feel that way was himself. But he didn't. Anyway, he didn't say anything about that. Instead, he chose to state the fact that they should return home already. His friends supported his idea, of course. The sun had risen recently and they had no reason to stay more time there.

Sting went home, ate something and took a shower. Then he went to his room to sleep a couple of hours. It was weekend after all and he didn´t have anything better to do. When he woke up again the noon had passed and he felt lucid again. However, he was still convinced that he had to speak with… What was his name? He believed that Rufus told him the name of his, at that time, potential laid. He couldn't bring it to his mind. He would have to ask him later. Nevertheless, he remembered that the young one studied at the same university, so he hoped he would see him there soon. He had to tell his friends that they, under no circumstances, should talk about the bet they had made. It had been stupid anyway. Drunken nonsense. He didn't even think about collecting the money.

The only good thing about that was that he got to know the dark haired guy. He was, like his friend said, someone that he wouldn't have looked again in any other situation. He was out of his usual stereotype. Maybe that was the problem all this time. Perhaps that was the reason why it was the first time he wanted to speak again with one of his one night stand. When Rufus pointed at him from a distance he thought he wasn't so interesting. However, when he saw him nearer he found out that the man was very handsome. His red eyes gave him a mysterious look and the scar over his nose just emphasize it. His conversation was very interesting as well. He usually just speak a few words with the chosen person, but this time they were speaking more than one hour about casual things like classes and music. When they started to kissing, Sting had already forgotten that everything began with a stupid reason.

The rest of the weekend slipped away between his circular thoughts that always ended returning to one person, and housework. When monday arrived he was strangely excited. Just thinking about the possibility that maybe he would meet his crush made the approaching classes much more bearable.

He decided to go to the university earlier than usually, holding the hope that he could spot the guy. Unfortunately his hopes were vain and he stayed alone a long time before Orga appeared, who for some reason decided to show early too.

Sting barely spend time at greeting him before he began to put in words everything that had been on his mind though the weekend. He didn't notice that the continuous repetition of ideas was boring his friend. The green haired man put up with it stoical until his another blonde friend arrived much later.

"Ah, I'm happy you're here. Sting has been talking about his last fling for over thirty minutes."

"It was awesome!"

"Here come your obsessions again… I didn't think it would happen this time"

"No! This time is different! I have never meet someone like him. He is so…"

"Well, if you're so excited why don't you go to talk to him?" Rufus interrupted him when he was ready to start his speech again.

"That's a great idea! The problem is… Idon'trememberhisname"

"What!? Weren't you so excited?"

"Well, I am, but I'm not good remembering these things. It's not personal!"

"Lucky for you, I remember it"

"And… you will tell me?" asked Sting after a long silence

"It depends"

"What!? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Oh, but I told you once already. If you forgot it's not my problem"

"Isn't he that gut there?" Orga said, poiting at someone. He actually was the person about they were speaking.

"Sometimes I can't believe how lucky you are, Sting. Look, I will be a good friend and I'll call him for you. Hey, Cheney!" It was obviously a hint about his name, because he turned around when he heard the call and started to walk to them.

Sting saw him approaching to them and suddenly he was lost for words. Even when he hadn't stopped thinking about him and he had tired out his friend with his monothematic conversation. Even when he had years of experience and he really wanted to speak with him again. He didn't know what to say. It seemed like his brain had been disconnected.

"What do you want, Lorh?" Asked the black haired man when he arrived to them. His blonde friend answered him something but Sting wasn't hearing anymore. Now that he had all his senses working, he noticed small details that he had ignored at the party. He seemed even lovelier. However, he didn't seem the same. He had an annoyed face and his frown was growing every second. Maybe Sting should put more attention to the conversation…

"… But if I was you I would have many hopes because…" He managed to hear his friend last phrase and the panic struck him because he knew he missed something important. He could also suppose where that conversation was going. He would have never expected the words that reached his ears after that.

"Oh, if you're talking about the bet I don't care" Everyone looked at him with surprised faces, but he didn't even blink. "What? Do you think I didn't know? If you want that people don't hear you, you should speak privately. And as for you, Eucliffe, what can I say? I was drunk, it was funny, that's all. Now, if you excuse me, I have classes in ten minutes. Bye" Without saying anything else, he turned around and left.

The three friends stayed looking at his back while he walked away

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

That's all for today. I'm requesting ideas to ask someone out. Feel free to send me something if you want. Maybe you can deduce where is this going…

As always, if you find any error please let me know.

Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

That had been unexpected. Like seriously, what had just happened? His new crush had just said that it was… nothing? And he had just stayed there and said like… nothing?

That couldn't be possible! He won't allow that happening! This needed extreme actions.

Without saying a word to his friends, Sting ran in the direction the black haired had taken a moment ago. He reached him a few meter before the classroom

"Hey! Wait"

"What do you want, Eucliffe?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know. On a date" He said with a smile.

"Is this a joke?"

"No! I'm totally serious. I'm sure it will be funny!"

Rogue looked at him for a full minute, while the blonde kept his smile and confidence.

"Go to the hell, Eucliffe" He finally said, and turned away without any further addition.

Sting was so surprised that didn't even notice when the other guy left. ¿Had he been rejected? ¿He? He stayed there replaying the situation over and over without any clue about what was the mistake. He wasn't sure if he did something wrong or if everything was a misunderstanding. He thought his question was clear enough. So, why would he tell him to go to the hell?

The issue seemed to not have a quick solution, so the blonde leave the corridor at the end. After all, it wasn't be good to his image if he stay there forever like an idiot. Also, even when some people doesn't believe it he was a moderately responsible student so he eventually went to his classes. His friends found him there, but they didn't have much time to ask questions before the teacher arrived and the lesson started.

Lunch was the opportunity that they took to address the situation.

"Why did you run after him?" Or at least Rufus did it, because Orga seemed already sick of the matter. Probably that was caused by the full speech that he got at morning.

"I went to ask him out. And he rejected me!"

"Ask him out? I won't pay you anything else for that"

"Don't say that! I'm not interested on your money"

"Why not? You are the only one that can make jokes about that?"

"I'm not joking!"

"Yeah"

"It's true!"

"Whatever"

Sting gave up and continued eating his lunch, with an angry face.

"Don't act like a child, Sting"

The blonde ignore him or at least he tried

"You're not good giving the silent treatment, you know"

"Sometimes I ask myself why I'm your friend"

"Because I'm amazing, obviously. But stop crying and tell us"

"What else do you want me to say? I went after him to ask him out. And he rejected me!"

"Well, I already know that, but I wanted to know about the party…"

"NO!"

"Why not? You have always liked to speak about these things" Insisted Rufus, while he leaned a little over the table.

"Because… because… Because… no!"

"Are you hiding us something?"

"I'm not! Stop! Focus on the important! I need to make him accept me and your comments are not helping"

"Do you want me to take you seriously when you start with that comment?"

"I'm not joking, I really want to go out with him"

"Yeah, of course"

"I'm serious!" Sting raised his voice a little more that he expected and both of his friends looked at him with surprise "I. Really. Want. To. Go out with him"

"I can't believe it" Rufus said after an awkward silence.

"Are you serious? Seriously? Really? With him?" asked the taller of them suddenly interested.

"Yes, Orga, I'm serious. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes" The other two answered in unison.

"Screw you" The youth one had have enough for one day so he left the cafeteria, feeling the surprised gazes of his friends still on him.

Sting was at his last class when he thought that maybe the other one actually didn't want to go out with him. But why? It was a question that he needed to answer as soon as possible so he can avoid a new rejection.

Maybe his first attempt was a failure but it doesn't mean he would give up on his effort. Despite his friends' incredulity, he will keep trying. His second chance came at the afternoon, when he saw him again waiting at the bus stop. He said a short goodbye to his friends and ran away before they can ask anything.

He reached the stop just in time to see the bus stopping to pick up the students. He must be lucky because that vehicle could leave him near home. Perhaps they lived near? And he didn't notice before?

He got on the bus and once he was inside, he made his way through the crowd until he found the black haired man.

"Hey!" he greeted with his best smile, that one that never failed him before.

"Eucliffe? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, things happened and, by chance, this bus let me near home and since I saw you here I decided to come here and talk a little"

Rogue let go a weary sigh before he asked

"And what do you want to talk with me? I thought I told you that we don't have anything else to talk about"

"I hope I will make you change your mind. What if we…?"

"No"

"I didn't even finish that!"

"I'm not interested in any of your propositions"

"Not even the dirty ones?"

"Of course not" He answered with a slight blush

"Ah, come on, go out with me! It will be funny!"

"I already told you that…"

The driver chose that moment to abruptly stop the bus causing that every standing person had to hold something or kiss the floor. The blonde turned around to angrily look at the front and when he turned back to the other one, he found out the guy had disappeared. He stared around and discovered the black hairs leaving the bus by the door at the rear.

Sting tried to reach him but he couldn't do it at time and the door closed. The bus started to move again with a shake and Sting cursed in low voice. Second chance: Fail

* * *

Yeeeeh. That's all for today :3

I'm still requesting ideas to ask someone out. I'm getting out of ideas

As always, if you find any error please let me know.

Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Rogue wasn't sure how he was able to stay calm while he spoke with the idiot team the day before. He expected that everything will end there and that is why he said what he said. He was very surprised when, after that, Eucliffe followed him and asked him out. Did he think Rogue was an idiot? It was obvious that they were just keeping the joke for some reason.

And, if following him until his class wasn't enough, the blonde later follow him to the bus! And he asked the same again! At least he could escape from him, even though he had to get off the car early and had to take the next one to finally arrive home.

That was the day before and now he was starting a new day and he hoped it would be a normal one. However, when he was about to cross the main door he saw the said man through the window. He was waiting at the hall. Very suspicious. It seemed that he haven't be noticed yet, so Rogue decided to use another door. It was better to not tempt fate and avoid the main entrance.

He went to his classes with extreme caution and jumped when a voice called him from behind

"Rogue? Why are you hiding?

"Oh, hello Yukino" He said when turn around and found out it was his best friend who spoke "I'm not hiding"

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just…" he heard and "hey" from afar and this time he recognize the voice " Damn… Follow me!"

"What!?" He started to walk so she didn't have any choice but follow him if she wanted to know what was happening.

"Well, I guess this is enough"

"Rogue… Are you really hiding from someone?"

"I'm not hiding! I just… eh… I don't want to speak with him"

"Why not?"

Rogue doubted a little but at the end he told her the full story. She was his best friend after all.

"And why you don't want to accept him? I know you like him, you tell me before"

"I didn't tell you anything!"  
"You don't need to use words to tell me things, I'm your friend. I know you"

He snorted and she smiled fondly when she heard him

"So… Why you don't want to go out with him?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's just keeping the game with his friend. I don't know why but I don't care anymore"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"I don't know, maybe you should give him an opportunity"

"Bah. Whatever, we have to go to class now"

"I was on my way. You were the one that run away and made me follow you" They walked away while they spoke, taking their way to the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, when they were leaving their last lesson, he found him again. Sting was outside, in front of the door, waiting for Rogue. Waiting for him! What the hell was he thinking!? This time he couldn't escape but at least Yukino was with him.

"Hey! I hadn't seen you in all day, so I think I should wait you here… Oh, hello"

"Hello! My name is Yukino, I'm Rogue's friend"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sting!"

"Yeah, we know. Everyone know" The black haired guy interrupted "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you! I didn´t finish to tell you what I wanted to say the last time"

"Oh, so I'm leaving you two alone so you can talk" said the girl "I see you tomorrow Rogue" With no further addition she disappeared. Traitor.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hey, don't be so mean! C'mon let's have a date"

"I'm not interested"

"Why not?"

"Because… eh…" There was no way he would tell him why he didn't want to go out. He still had a little of dignity "You know why. Don't play the dumb with me"

"I'm asking because I don't know!"

"Well, then you should think a little more. Or even better! Just leave me alone"

Rogue turned around, giving the back to the other one and just when he was leaving he felt someone catching his hand

"Wait!"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, releasing his hand "And give up already!"

He left the university as fast as he could and this time he was sure it would be the end. He should have known better.

* * *

The next day was perfectly normal and it gave him hopes, but them doesn't last for so long. The day after that, when he was going out from his last class, he found him again. Right in front of the end of the classroom, the blond was relying in the wall. Waiting. With a bouquet. What the heck was he thinking!? Rogue kept walking on his way, as if he hadn't seen him. He listen a "Hey!" behind his back and speed up, disappearing into the student's crowd. Does this guy never get tired of it?

* * *

A few days later he was in the dining room, having his lunch with Yukino. He had seen Sting a couple of times, but he didn't see him. Or at least that was what he believed. Either way, he doesn't care. The only important thing was that he hadn't approached anymore and that was good. At some time, he had to stand up and go to pick up some napkins he forgot and it took him longer than expected. People seemed to have a sudden need for napkins. When he returned to his seat, there was something that wasn't there before. A box with something that seems to be chocolates placed right in front of his empty chair. There was also a card.

Yukino didn't show any interest in the object, but it was impossible that someone put that there without making her notice it. He gave her an inquisitor look, revealing a guilty expression on her face.

"What's this?" He asked as he sits.

"Someone bring it to you"

"WHAT!? But…No, wait, don't say anything. I don't care"

"Don't you want to know who bring it to you?"

"I don't even need to ask. I don't want to know" He stand up with the box in his hands.

"Where do you go?" his friend ask.

"I'm gonna throw them"

"WHAT!? You CAN'T throw them! It's a gift!"

"You can eat them if you want to…"

"But…They are for you!"

"I couldn't care less"

She sighs in defeat and took back the box from his hands.

"I'm gonna keep them if you regret it"

"As if!"

And, in fact, he didn't.

* * *

The next week, when he arrived to his classroom, there was another surprise waiting. There was a letter on his seat. How the hell does he know where he sits? He restrains a snort and threw the letter right in the garbage. Without even opening it. How long would he keep doing this stuff? And most important… Why everyone in the class was looking at him with those curious faces?

~o~

* * *

Here it is…

It takes a lot but at least it's here. The main problem was that just after I finished chp3, I read a few things that made wonder what the hell i'm doing with this fic… I even wanted to delete it all. BUT, I got the right motivation at the right moment and forgot about that.

As always, if you find any error please let me know.

Cya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

There's an annoucement at the end.

* * *

Sting have been looking for a chance for days, but the dark haired guy always seemed to find a way to escape before this happen and he had been rejecting every single gift Sting sent to him. He never thought that convincing Rogue would be so hard. The truth was, he never ever had to put effort to make someone fall for him, because he had never needed it. Anyways, there was always a first time for everything and he was totally sure this was worth it. So there he was, lost in his own thoughts while he loafed around the university and thought about a plan which could work. Maybe destiny was on his side, because that was how he found him, when both of them were about to crash on the top of the stairs. They stayed there, looking at each other for more than a minute, speecheless.

Sting wasn't sure if it was something bad or good, but at least Rogue didn't run away when he saw him. Probably the sudden encounter was the reason. In fact, he was surprised too. Despite the fact that he wanted to see him and have the chance to talk, he wasn't exactly ready to almost crash with him while he was climbing the stairs. That was the main reason why he couldn't think about anything to say in that moment.

He tried to say something, before losing his chance, but he felt intimidated when he saw him frowning. He move a step backwards, and that was an obvious mistake considering the place were he was standing. Gravity made its job, he lost the balance and he started to fall. He tried to grab something to recover his balance, but the only thing near him was the other guy. He was about to catch his sleeve, but then he remembered what happened the last time he tried to do that. That was the last thing he could think before falling down stairs.

Rogue couldn't believe what he was seeing when the other guy started to fall in front of him. He tried to catch him, but he wasn't fast enough, so the only thing he could do was go down as fast as he could. One thing was not wanting to going out with him, and another thing completely different was the fact that he wanted the other guy dead or hurt.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't get an answer, but at least the other guy was moving. How was it possible that there was NO ONE around at the moment? It was a bit far away from the crowded zone, but how could it be that he had SO MUCH bad luck that he was the only one around when someone fall down stairs? While he was internally regreting it, the blonde turned around and stayed with his back facing the floor.

"You should stay quiet! Maybe you hit your head or something."  
"I'm fine, just give me a few minutes."  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the infimary"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."

There was a little silence while they both hold their gazes, and then Sting added.  
"Do you know what would make me feel better?"  
"What?"  
"If you accept to go on a date with me!" He answered with a big smile.

Rogue gave him a blank stare and blink twice. The truth was this time his words make him smile. Almost. Instead of doing it, he shook his head and stood up.

"Stop, the answer is still the same. Anyway, come here, I'll take you to the infimary. Better be sure you didn't hurt yourself or something."

He helped him to stand up carefully, and even when Sting refused he ended up taking him to the infimary and explaining what happened. The nurse checked him thoroughly , or at least as much as she could, and then she said he was really lucky, because despite of the bruises he didn't have anything serious. Even though, she insisted that he needed to rest at least a few hours. Meanwhile, Rogue went away once he was sure the guy was fine.

"You didn't accompany him?" Yukino questioned, as soon as he told her the situation.  
"No, why would I do that? I accompanied him and he was fine."  
"It would have been nice of you. He would have felt better, for sure."  
"It's not my business make him 'feel better'."

The girl was obviously against it, but she didn't have any argument to reply, so she prefered to not say anything.

* * *

Days after that, Rogue was buying the lunch in the cafeteria when Sting suddenly appeared by his side, skipping the row and making the other people angry and noisy.

"Can I accompany you? I can buy your lunch if you accept."

Rogue knew perfectly that he had to answer no, but free food was free food, and considering his poorly paid part-time job, he ended accepting. After all, there was nothing bad on sharing a table. He nodded and picked a sit near the cashier after they got their orders. He felt some curious eyes over them after he accepted sharing the table. Or, in other words, the fact that he didn't argue when Sting took a sit on the table just in front of him.

While he ate, he felt the glance of the other guy over him who didn't seem to decide if he should speak or not. When he finally spoke, his words seemed to have been rehearsed more than once.

"I know we didn't start in the best way and its all my fault. I think I never apologized for that and I wanted to do it now, but also I wanted you to know that I'm really, really interested on you. It doesn't have anything to do with whatever happened before, we can start all over again, if you agree…So, i'm gonna ask you this again, do you wanna go out with me?

Rouge took time to finish his juice before answering.

"No. Thanks for the food. Bye."

After that, he stood up and went out of the cafeteria,after throwing the leftovers in the garbage. It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel a bit bad for Sting, but there was no way he would changehis mind. He had to admit that it sounded convincing, almost sincere, and it made him laugh to think about the guy rehearsing his speech. However, even if it was coward of him he didn't want to risk himself believing him. He was expecting that at least this time he was clear enough to make him to stop bothering him, even when a small part inside of him was protesting. After all, there was a little chance that the blonde was actually saying the truth, but all the other parts of his mind agreed with the idea that it was better if the two of them should stop talking already.

~o~

* * *

A/N: This fic is oficially **dropped** , thanks to lack of feedback. You all can take this as the last chapter.

Anyone who is interested in keep reading this one, you can follow the spanish one in my account and use google translate if you want.


End file.
